


Attention

by queensyul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensyul/pseuds/queensyul
Summary: Naruto só queria que Shikamaru lhe desse atenção.postado também no Wattpad.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> tava com vontade de escrever uma mamada e saiu isso, aproveitem :D

Naruto era, naturalmente, alguém que precisava de atenção, e não media esforços para consegui-la. Seu dia de folga com Shikamaru estava sendo o completo oposto do que tinha planejado, e isso o irritava.

O moreno havia trazido mais trabalho designado pelo Hokage, e tinha deixado claro que não queria ser atrapalhado. Entretanto, isso não iria impedir Naruto de ir atrás do que queria. Se tinha algo que odiava era ser ignorado por algumas folhas de papel.

Shikamaru estava sentado no canto do sofá, usando o braço do móvel e um livro para apoiar uma folha enquanto escrevia. Naruto sentava na outra ponta, e se mexia inquietamente. O loiro se esforçava para deixar o outro terminar o que fazia, mas era torturante tê-lo logo ali ao seu lado e não poder fazer nada.

Então, ele desistiu de tentar se conter.

O Uzumaki foi, pouco a pouco, acabando com o espaço que havia entre eles como quem não quer nada. Shikamaru, é claro, percebeu a movimentação do loiro, mas decidiu ignorá-lo. Não podia se deixar distrair.

— Ei, Nara. – Naruto disse quando estava praticamente colado ao outro, antes de se aninhar a ele.

O loiro acariciou o pescoço de Shikamaru com o próprio rosto, como um gatinho se esfregava, e passou a depositar beijos leves ali. Shikamaru cheirava a cigarro e sabonete, e Naruto adorava. Sempre que tinha a chance, estava com o nariz enfiado no pescoço do moreno.

— O que foi, Naruto?! – Shikamaru disse com irritação, mas não fez nenhum movimento para afastar o loiro. Não podia se concentrar assim.

— Nada. Só quero ficar perto de você. – o Uzumaki riu baixinho contra o pescoço do moreno, e pôde sentir os músculos dele tensionarem.

Shikamaru ainda ignorava o loiro e tentava se concentrar no relatório que tinha que terminar, então Naruto decidiu que teria que apelar.

Com uma das mãos, Naruto adentrou a camiseta de Shikamaru. O loiro delineou cada um dos quadradinhos de seu abdômen antes de arranhar levemente o local. Naruto sentiu a postura do moreno mudar, e então ele largou a caneta.

— O que você quer, loirinho?! – o Nara finalmente se virou para o rapaz, com uma expressão irritada.

— Quero que me dê atenção. – Naruto disse simplista, com um biquinho nos lábios.

Shikamaru não se deixou amolecer pela cara de cachorrinho abandonado de Naruto, mas decidiu que deveria dar-lhe o que queria de uma vez. Assim, ele pararia de irritá-lo.

— Ugh, que saco. – o moreno sussurrou antes de agarrar o rosto de Naruto com uma das mãos, e beijá-lo agressivamente.

Mesmo surpreso, Naruto correspondeu o beijo como podia. Shikamaru tinha total controle do beijo, e não tinha como competir. Tão repentinamente quanto foi começado, o beijo foi interrompido pelo moreno.

Ainda com o rosto de Naruto entre seus dedos, Shikamaru se afastou levemente. A visão das bochechas coradas e os olhinhos azuis brilhando fez com que um sorriso de canto se instalasse em seu rosto. Com o polegar ele delineou os lábios do loiro, que olhava em seus olhos quando entreabriu a boca e deslizou a língua sobre ele.

Naruto olhava fundo nos olhos negros do rapaz enquanto chupava provocativamente seu dedo, reprimindo um sorriso ao perceber que o ritmo de sua respiração havia mudado.

— Porra, Naruto... – Shikamaru praguejou baixinho, cada pequena ação do loiro mandava uma pontada ao seu baixo ventre.

— O que foi, hm? – o Uzumaki tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios enquanto ondulava a língua sobre o polegar alheio.

Ah, como aquele sorriso irritava o Nara.

— De joelhos. Agora. – o moreno apontou para o chão à sua frente com a mão livre.

O tom autoritário da voz de Shikamaru fez os pelos da nuca de Naruto se arrepiarem. Mas ele não perderia uma oportunidade de provocá-lo.

— Decidiu que vale a pena lidar comigo, é? – o sorriso de Naruto logo se desfez quando Shikamaru soltou seu rosto, e usou a mão para lhe agarrar os fios loiros.

— Eu só quero arrancar esse sorrisinho da sua cara. Agora. – o Nara repetiu o comando, e Naruto choramingou.

Shikamaru riu soprado, só soltando o cabelo do garoto quando ele estava na posição em que queria. Naruto estava ajoelhado no chão, no meio das pernas do Nara.

— Queria tanto que eu te desse atenção, então use a sua boquinha tagarela pra algo bom. Naruto engoliu em seco. A expressão de Shikamaru dizia que se ele tentasse retrucar, se arrependeria. Então, logo começou a fazer o que lhe foi mandado.

O Uzumaki começou distribuindo alguns beijos pelo interior das coxas do moreno antes de deslizar os lábios pelo falo já aparente por cima do tecido. O grunhido de Shikamaru indicou a Naruto que ele já estava sensível, então ele se prontificou a puxar as vestes o suficiente para revelar o membro rijo.

Naruto iniciou uma masturbação lenta enquanto deslizava a língua pela glande rosada, saboreando o pré-gozo que escapava pela fenda. Em seguida, o loiro contornou o pênis com a ponta da língua, desde a base até a cabecinha, antes de finalmente abocanhá-lo.

O rapaz relaxou a garganta para abrigá-lo por inteiro, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem quando seu nariz tocou a barriga de Shikamaru. O moreno arfou e acariciou os fios loiros de Naruto.

Naruto logo tirou o falo da boca e passou a usar melhor sua língua, babando e lambendo todo o comprimento como se fosse seu doce favorito.

— Droga, Naruto, que boquinha deliciosa... – Shikamaru sussurrou entredentes, puxando de leve o cabelo do loiro.

Os gemidos roucos de Shikamaru eram como música aos ouvidos de Naruto, que fazia questão de se esforçar para arrancar mais daqueles sons maravilhosos do moreno. As íris azuis do loiro pareciam mais escuras do que o normal, e ele não tirava os olhos do rosto de Shikamaru por um só momento.

O Nara agarrou mais uma vez o cabelo do Uzumaki e passou a ditar seus movimentos, controlando a velocidade com que a boca dele subia e descia em seu pau. Naruto segurava a base do falo com uma das mãos enquanto sua boca cuidava do resto. Vez ou outra fazia pressão com as bochechas, o que levava Shikamaru ao céu e ao inferno em um só momento. Então algumas pontadas em seu baixo ventre indicaram que seu ápice se aproximava.

— Deixa eu gozar nessa boquinha... – o moreno disse ao que soltava os fios de Naruto. A voz pesada e cheia de tesão de Shikamaru o atingiu em cheio. Com o rosto corado, Naruto apenas obedeceu. Parou o que fazia e se afastou; abriu a boca e colocou a língua para fora enquanto esperava.

O Nara iniciou uma masturbação rápida e constante, apoiando a cabecinha sobre a língua de Naruto. Não muito tempo depois, o orgasmo o atingiu e ele derramou seu prazer na boca e no rosto do loiro. Ainda podia ver estrelas enquanto Naruto engolia tudo com avidez, sentindo seu abdômen se contrair quando ele deu uma última chupada em sua glande sensível.

— Satisfeito? Vai me deixar terminar o relatório? – a voz ofegante do moreno arrancou um sorriso do Uzumaki.

— Agora sim. – Naruto tinha a voz levemente rouca, mas animada.

Shikamaru acariciou levemente o rosto do loiro enquanto apreciava a visão de seus lábios avermelhados e inchadinhos, e a trilha de lágrimas em suas bochechas. Naruto inclinou o rosto sobre sua mão.


End file.
